emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1545 (4th April 1991)
Plot Kathy tries to get Chris to take the night off but he is adamant there is too much work. Sarah is looking up holidays but Jack isn't impressed with her choices, suggesting they should do something more adventurous. Caroline suggests a Happy Hour at The Woolpack - half-price on beers and lagers in an attempt to sell more of the Skipdale beer to meet Alan's quota. Henry is unimpressed but Alan thinks it's a great idea. Jack talks of a camping holiday with Sarah but she laughs at his plans when he injures his back fixing a wall. She tells him they're too old for that sort of thing. Kathy asks Sarah if she and Jack want to join her for a night out. Rachel informs Annie, Joe and Michael that she's considering going to Leeds University rather than Exeter as it's closer to home. Alan tells Caroline that Henry's negative attitude to his plans is getting him down. He tries to have a word with Henry but ends up getting him to announce he will be staying in his bedroom and well out of his way until he moves out permanently. Michael is pleased with Rachel's thoughts of staying local, thinking it may be because of him. Jack cancels on joining Sarah and Kathy on their night out due to his back. The Woolpack is heaving for the happy hour. Nick comforts Elsa as she feels fat and frumpy. The Woolpack customers walk out when the happy hour ends with Seth announcing that Ernie at The Malt Shovel has also got one running. Alan is livid. Sarah laughs with Kathy on their night out, informing her of Jack's plans for an adventurous holiday. At home, Jack packs a backpack. Joe chats to Rachel about her plans to change to university, believing it also to be because of Michael. Rachel tells him that's it's because of Kate, wanting to be around when she comes out of prison. Kathy confides in Sarah about how isolated she is feeling from the Tates. Sarah encourages Kathy to make Chris an offer of a night he can't refuse. Alan is relieved when Seth returns to The Woolpack but his relief quickly turns to anger when it becomes apparent Seth only returned to steal a beer glass to take to The Malt Shovel as Ernie has run out. Sarah is amused to return and find Jack's backpack. Kathy arrives back from her night out and tries to get Chris, Kim and Frank to let her help with the work but Chris insists that she go to bed. She stands outside the sitting room door listening to them all laugh inside. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, kitchen and hallway *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, field, farmhouse kitchen and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *The Malt Shovel - Public bar Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD